


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by k_Chi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi
Summary: Synopsis: you’re a thief, and up until now you’ve been able to work on your own, without having to seek protection from any of the crime syndicates in your city. One night you accidentally witness the murder of a powerful crime boss by one of his rivals, recording it with your phone, but you realise that someone might have seen you… The day after, when you’ve just left your apartment in a hurry, someone gets to you from behind and pushes you against the wall…
Kudos: 20





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

This is a script offer for GWA, tags to be updated soon!

(Vincent) Well, look who’s trying to skip town.

(Cooper) Where are you going, little thief?

(Vincent) Stop squirming, or we'll put you under arrest.

(Cooper) We just need to have a quick chat with you, no need to make a big deal out of it. You see, sweetheart, we just need some information.

(Vincent) Oh, you *do* know something, or you wouldn't be running, little one. If you don’t want to talk now, we can always take you down to the station and book you in. Would you like that?

(Cooper) Oh, Vince, come on, she said “please”... Don't worry, sweetheart, we are not going to arrest you. Because you're going to help us, right?

(Vincent) Oh, she *is* going to help us… aren't you, little one?

(Cooper) That’s a good girl. Now, let’s get back inside, yeah?

(Vincent) [Whispering] Behave, little one, or there will be consequences.

(Cooper) Alright, now open the door for us, sweetheart.

[Door opens]

(Cooper) This is a cozy little place, isn’t it Vince?

(Vincent) Hmmhm. Paid for by her sticky little fingers, no doubt. Am I right, little one? What do you think, Coop?

(Cooper) I don’t know, man. This stuff looks expensive. What’s your day job again, sweetheart?

(Vincent) Oh, she doesn’t have one, right? She makes up more than enough with her thieving jobs.

(Cooper) [Chuckle] We should probably take a look around. She might have some stolen goods. 

(Vincent) That’s a good idea, Coop. Sit down, little one. And don’t move, or I’ll have to tie you down.

(Cooper) Oh, she won’t move, will you sweetheart? She knows what’s best for her. [Pause] Look at her, so obedient!

[Noises of the detectives searching] 

(Vincent) Hm, this is interesting, what do you keep inside this lockbox, little one?

(Cooper) Oh! Where’s the key to that, sweetheart? 

(Vincent) [Threatening] What do you mean, it’s not there? *What*’s not there, little one?

(Cooper) Come on, sweetheart… Vincent, here, has a short temper, and you don’t want to see him… angry.

(Vincent) Yeah, little one, you don’t want to upset me. [Pause] Oh, you’re not trying to, huh? So what’s in here? Where’s the key?

(Cooper) What’s around your neck, sweetheart? [Pause] Oh, look, Vince, there’s a little key on this necklace… Let me just… [Chuckle, chiding] Don’t struggle, sweetheart, I’m going to get this key one way or another… 

(Vincent) Hmmm, here we go, little one. You won’t move so much now, huh? Do you like my hand around your neck?

(Cooper) [Chuckling] I think she just whimpered. Let me see, now. Yep, this is the right key. [Laugh] What is this? Oh, Vince, you need to take a look.

(Vincent) I’d rather keep an eye on this one. She’s still struggling… [Growl] there, how do you like my hand, tighter around your throat, little thief? You can barely breathe now, hm?

(Cooper) [Amused] Vince, man, you *really* need to look at these… This one’s special, aren’t you, sweetheart? This… collection is *really extensive*. Do you use them all?

(Vincent) [Confused] What are you talking about- oh. [Evil chuckle] Oh, little one, you’re a dirty girl, aren’t you? Look at that, of course you’re squirming. You didn't want us to find your stash of toys, hmm?

(Cooper) Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't have worried about this. We… appreciate a lady with a healthy sex drive and an open mind. It's a pity though, it doesn't seem like there's any camera in here…

(Vincent) Maybe she just used her phone. You know, little one, the guy who saw you - he's in jail already, by the way - he saw you putting away something in your pocket just before running away… maybe you've got the killer on camera?

(Cooper) Yeah, sweetheart, whatever it is that you used could really help us. There's going to be a war on these guys' turf, but maybe we can get them to stop, huh? Before innocent people become casualties…

(Vincent) Oh, Coop is not talking about *you*, little one. We'll get you protection, if you *do* have footage of the crime. The syndicates, though… they'll want you dead either way. It would be a shame… you're such a pretty little thing… Skipping town is *not* going to save your ass, by the way. They'll find you.

(Cooper) Vincent is right, sweetheart. There was already a car, parked opposite your place… I think we've seen it before. Haven't we, Vince?

(Vincent) Yeah, I think so. You better give us whatever proof you have, little one. [Pause, surprised] What is it? We can take your phone?

(Cooper) Oh, good girl… unlock it, now.

(Vincent) She *is* a good girl. Where's the video?

(Cooper) This one? Oh yeah… [Pause, then shots fired] Oh, fuck. This is what we need. Look at that!

(Vincent) Perfect. You were really a good girl, little one. [Pause] ...Why did you moan? Oh, because I let go of your neck?

(Cooper) [Mocking] Oh you poor little thing! Vincent can be mean sometimes…

(Vincent) Hmmm… I don't think she was complaining, Coop. Look at her.

(Cooper) [Intrigued] Why do you look so flustered, sweetheart? [Pause] Don’t say it's nothing. It's clearly something. A cute little thief, with her face all red… do you want Vince's hand back where it was?

(Vincent) Hmmm, are you whimpering, little one? I can grab your neck, no problem. Here, get up. Turn towards Cooper. Man, what do you think? Did we catch us a good girl, or a naughty little thief?

(Cooper) I don’t know, Vince, I think she might be a good girl with a naughty side. What are you, sweetheart? Oh? Was that a little moan?

(Vincent) [Whispered] Do you want him to come closer to you, little one? Do you want him to… kiss you?

(Cooper) Oh, sweetheart, you whimpered again. Here, I'll make it easy for you: if you want a kiss, just put your hands on my shoulders. You don't even have to say it out loud.

(Vincent) You shouldn't make it too easy for her. It's obvious that she wants you. That she wants… us? Don't you, little one?

(Cooper) Aw, she nodded! So cute! Come here, sweetheart. [Kissing]

(Vincent) Hmm, I want some of that, too. What do you say, little one? [Kissing]

(Cooper) Such a good girl. You like the idea of having us both here, in your apartment, being all mean to you, huh?

(Vincent) Here, little one. Kiss him again, while I enjoy your tits.

(Cooper) [Improv, kisses and soft moans]

(Vincent) Such a dirty girl… you like my hands on you, while he's kissing you? Do you like it when I push into your ass, squeezing you between us? And when I kiss… and suck… and bite your shoulder? Does it make you wet, little one?

(Cooper) [Amused] I think you have us both hard, sweetheart. Are you going to take care of us, while we take care of you? You're such a good girl, we need to reward you. Don't we, Vince?

(Vincent) Mmmhm. Get on your knees on that couch, little one. Cooper, take your cock out and put it in her mouth.

(Cooper) [Gasping a little] Yes, Vince. Come on sweetheart, you heard the boss. On the couch you go. Hmm, good girl, open up this pretty little mouth… [Improv, she's sucking you off eagerly]

(Vincent) Look at you both, so obedient. How's her mouth, Coop?

(Cooper) She's so good, Vince… such a sweet mouth. Try to go deeper, sweetheart… yeah… [Improv]

(Vincent) I'm going to push down your pants, little one. Just enough to get to your… [clothes rustling] Fuck. Wet panties. Of course, you're such a dirty girl… but you don't need these either, right? Hmmm. So fucking wet against my fingers… do you like sucking his cock this much? Oh, no, no, don't answer, keep sucking, little one, I want you to focus on making him cum.

(Cooper) Fuck… so good, sweetheart… keep going… 

(Vincent) So what do you want, little one? My fingers… my cock? [Pause, chuckle] Oh, you want both, huh? Such a greedy little pussy. Let me rub… your cute little clit… just a little longer…

(Cooper) I'm not going to last much longer, Vince…

(Vincent) Oh no, Coop, you're not allowed to cum until she cums. Until I tell you. Both of you. Am I clear?

(Cooper) … yes, boss…

(Vincent) Good. [Spank] I didn't hear you, little thief. Am I clear? [Pause] Hmm, good girl. Ok now, I'll slide inside… slowly… hmm yes, take my cock, little one.

(Cooper) Fuck! Oh sweetheart, I love it when you take all of me, but you're going to make me cum if you keep going like this… and I can't…

(Vincent) You can't fault her, Coop. She's taking… my cock… so well. She really has no control on how much I push into her… Hmmm… rub your clit with your fingers, little one. Cooper will hold your neck so you won’t fall… isn't that right, Coop?

(Cooper) Fuck. Yes, boss. Here, sweetheart. Do you like me squeezing your throat, with my cock inside? Just a tiny bit, we don't want you to pass out...

(Vincent) I want you to cum around my cock, little thief. [Slap] I want you to rub that clit and clench on my cock until you can't take it anymore, and when you're close I want you to moan out loud… [Pause, chuckle] Oh, you’re close already? What do you think, Coop? Should I let her? Should I let you both cum?

(Cooper) [Improv, you ask for permission]

(Vincent) [Groaning] Fuck. Yes, both of you. Cum. Cum all over my cock, little one. Fill her throat, Coop. 

[Improv, you all cum]

(Vincent) Hmmm… did you swallow all his load, little one? Show me. Hmm, good girl.

(Cooper) Fuck me. That was hot. You were such a good girl for us, sweetheart. [Kisses]

(Vincent) Mmhm. Our *very* good girl. Oh, little one, do you like the sound of that? Our own little thief, right, Cooper?

(Cooper) [Chuckling] Can we keep her, Vince? 

(Vincent) Hmm, do you want us to keep you, little one? I think you do. [Kisses] I like your lips. I want to feel them around my cock, next time. 

(Cooper) I think we're off duty tonight.

(Vincent) Right. We need to take your phone to the station, but we'll be back. Would you like that?

(Cooper) [Chuckling] I think she does.


End file.
